theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scooter
Scooter Carrot is a teenager with pale blonde hair styled into a point, ice blue eyes and a face angular face. He wears a grey-blue undershirt, orange phat pants, and bright sea-foam green tennis shoes. He is often shown with a concerned facial expression. His pants can convert to shorts when unzipped. Appearance Scooter is an orange scottish carrot. He has big redish brown, white eyebrows and mustache. Acting *USS Applepies Engineer in "Are You My Neighbor" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Israelite in "Josh And The Big Wall" *USS Applepies Engineer in "Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Horatio in "Omelet on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Angus in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Moyer in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment!" *Mr. McPotipher in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Moyer in "An Easter Carol" *Butterbun in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *The Ice Cream Man and Ninja Scooter in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Announcer in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Mirror Guard and Scotland Policeman in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Policeman in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Otto and Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Policeman in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Art in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Policeman in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Bus Driver in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *The Southmen Poor in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Couch Men in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Policeman in "The League Of Incredilbe Vegetables" *MacScooter and Scottish Scooter in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Bus Driver in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Orchestra Member and Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *MacNeil in "Beauty and the Beet" *Gregory Weisner in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Rashine in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Moyer in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Himself in "The Blessed Gift" *Himself in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Angus in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Himself in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Scurfy in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Angus Fletch in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Angus Fletch in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Himself in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Head Guard in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Scurfy in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Angus Fletch in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Bagpipe Player in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Scooter in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest